Underneath The Mask Of Callous
by lilyyoungblood
Summary: Lily is brought aboard the Flying Dutchman after she is found shipwrecked. She doesn't know the price she will pay upon meeting the Devil of the Seas, Davy Jones. Davy JonesxOC oneshot OOC Davy Jones


Lily was woken up by the melancholy organ sound coming from the hunched over figure at the ocean encrusted organ. Lily swung her legs over the edge. She looked at the figure and almost gasped. It was a man yet it wasn't a man. He had light green skin and tentacles in place of a beard. From where she was looking, the man was about 6' 1". A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. This lack of a human nose also gave his voice a slightly nasal sound. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg.

His suit consisted of a coat which might have been light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes originally, but later faded, a light grey one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches though they seemed to have a dark-grayish or dark green shade. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, his clothes were covered with barnacles. On his left leg, he wore a leather boot. A dark red sash and a leather belt with a patinated buckle completed this suit. However, the most notable piece of clothing which he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn which had the same light blue color as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns. Buckled around his waist was a long rapier.

The man stopped playing when Lily's feet softly landed on the floor. He whipped his octopus like head around and glared at the woman with faded blue eyes. Before Lily could think she spoke, "You play beautifully."

"And what would a wench like ye know about beauty?" he asked, venom dripping off his words.

He had a rather cute way of speaking. It was slightly nasally with pops every now and then. Lily took some hesitant steps to the organ and stopped in front of the man. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the organ.

The man shifted slightly to let Lily pass. She moved to the organ and rested her fingers on its keys. They were slightly wet but Nixie didn't mind. She began to play Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Not only did she play the music, but she played it with such feeling that it was as if she had become the music. She got about three minutes into the song when the man slammed his claw onto a few of the keys, snapping her out of the music. "What is yer name lass?" he asked, trying to act charming.

"Lily Youngblood. And what be yers sailor?" Lily asked, rising up and equaling his attempt at charm with a sweet smile.

"Captain Davy Jones." He said, looking for his favorite reaction; fear.

"Well it be a pleasure to meet ya Captain Jones." Lily said, sticking her hand out to his.

Raising a fleshy eyebrow, he took the girl's hand with his tentacle one and gave it a gentle, polite shake. She didn't flinch or step back in fearful awe when his tentacle wrapped around her wrist. She didn't even bat an eyelash but her fiery eyes remained locked with his. Lily released her hold first and respectfully pulled her hand away from his. "Captain Jones, I was wondering why ye kept me alive…" Lily said, ignoring the slime that had encompassed her hand.

"I don't rightfully know myself. However, that can be easily remedied." Jones said, snapping his claw.

Lily almost felt afraid when he put his claw around her throat. She felt it tighten enough to lift her off her feet but no enough to cut off her breathing. Jones brought the girl eye level to him. Even this close, there was not a hint of fear in her eyes. He always believed that the eyes were a person's window to the soul. Yet, as he gazed into Lily's eyes, he saw nothing that would tell him anything about the woman. Oh she would be fun. Jones smirked and lowered the 5' 4" woman back to the floor. He held her throat a moment longer and then gently removed his claw from her.

"Hum, ye amuse me Miss Youngblood. Now, hows about ye be telling me what ye were doing on the sea?" Jones asked.

"Please call me Lily if ye must put a Miss in front of me name… And I don't really remember what I was doing before I woke up in yer cabin." Lily said, furrowing her eyebrows while trying to remember.

'_She be rather cute when she does that…_' Jones thought, his face softening. He suddenly thought about what he had just thought and hardened his face. "Miss Lily, we seem to be at an impasse." Jones said, stepping past the woman.

"How's that Captain?" Lily asked, sitting back at the organ's bench.

"I don't want ta be a killing ya right now, but I can't let ye stay in me cabin. I also don't know if yer a competent sailor—" Jones said but Lily cut him off.

"I be a mighty fine sailor." Lily said, rather defensively.

"Ye are?" Jones asked rather sarcastically.

"Aye." Lily said, rising up and crossing to the captain.

"Well, then I welcome ye to the crew Miss Lily." Jones said, grabbing her arm with his claw hand and whisking the woman off to the deck.


End file.
